Album Putih
by Sonata Aozora
Summary: Uchiha Sakura, istri dari pemilik perusahaan ternama yang sangat kaya raya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua berfikir bahwa Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung. Mereka mengira bahwa hidup gadis bersurai merah muda itu akan sangat bahagia. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya,semenjak menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehidupannya penuh dengan duka kepedihan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warning : AU, TYPO bertebaran, alur cepat, dsb.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Album Putih© Adinda Kasih

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated © T

Summary : Uchiha Sakura, istri dari pemilik perusahaan ternama yang sangat kaya raya, Uchiha Sasuke. Semua berfikir bahwa Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung. menikah dengan pemuda kaya, tampan, dan mempunyai segalanya. Mereka mengira bahwa hidup gadis bersurai merah muda itu akan sangat bahagia.

Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, semenjak menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kehidupannya penuh dengan duka kepedihan. Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk, Meniduri gadisnya dikamar mereka, berbuat seolah sakura tak lebih dari seorang pembantu yang mengurusi keperluannya setiap hari.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah, dia sangat mencintai pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Sakura POV

Dari dulu aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan, ketika aku dewasa nanti, aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang kucintai dan bahagia bersamanya. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan. Ya, hanya itu. Aku tidak butuh kemewahan, harta dan uang. Karena selama aku hidup, Tuhan telah memberikan limpahan kekayaannya padaku.

Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah cinta dan kasih sayang.  
Semua itu jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan harta.  
Untuk apa memiliki harta berlimpah jika tidak ada yang mencintai dan menyayangimu?  
Itu ibarat sebuah kertas putih yang kosong. Ketika aku beranjak dewasa, takdir mempertemukanku dengan seorang pemuda.

Percayakah kalian pada Cinta pandangan pertama?  
Itulah yang kurasakan saat itu.  
Mencintainya? Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku akan menikah dengannya? Oh sungguh. Aku sangat senang sekali. Sebuah keluarga yang aku impi impikan dari dulu akan tercapai.

Saat itulah aku berfikir, Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa ku. Namun ketika aku telah membina rumah tangga dengannya, yang kudapat malah duka, dan kepedihan. Heran kenapa ada pria yang memperlakukan seorang wanita seperti itu. Kasar, dia kasar sekali terhadap wanita.

Oh.. Mungkin hanya akulah wanita yang diperlakukannya seperti itu.

Dan betapa perihnya hati ini ketika aku mengetahui bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku.

Aku mencoba untuk bertahan didalam lingkaran kekejaman yang dia ciptakan. Demi semua orang yang kucintai. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah membuat orang orang yang aku cintai bahagia.  
Karena hanya dengan senyuman merekalah aku dapat bertahan diatas duka ini.

Mencoba untuk selalu sabar dan setia kepanya, besikap layaknya seorang istri meskipun dia menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang pembantu.

Namun, akan ada fase dimana aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan.  
Seseorang mempunyai batas kesabaran masing masing bukan? Aku menyerah, Dan saat itulah aku menyadari, Apa benar Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa ku?

#Sakura POV end

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shh.. Sasuke..kun..." Desahan itu lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menulikan telinganya. Hampir setiap malam dia mendengar desahan desahan di dalam kamar miliknya dan suaminya. Dan anehnya, desahan itu bukan berasal dari sakura. Melainkan dari seorang wanita lain.

Ya, suaminya bercinta dengan wanita lain didalam kamar mereka.

Tes..

Air mata itu keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk emerald nya. Setiap pagi sampai sore didepan semua orang, emerald itu indah berseri, tampak tak ada kesedihan. Namun menjelang malam hari, emerald itu berubah menjadi sayu, lirih, penuh dengan duka.  
Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahui betapa pedihnya hidup yang dia alami. Suara desahan yang tak ada henti di kamar sebelah membuat hatinya bagai di sayat sayat. Perih sekali.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Sakura tersentak kaget saat handphonenya bergetar, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, meraih handphone yang ada diatas meja. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Sebenarnya sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Hampir setiap malam orang itu menelponnya, disaat dia tengah menangis sendiri didalam kamar. Sakura menarik nafas panjang, mencoba untuk bersikap normal.

"Moshi..moshi.."

"Kau?! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telpon ku?!" Terdengar gerutuan seorang pemuda.

"Gomen sasori kun , aku sedang mandi tadi." ucap sakura berbohong.

"Mandi? Yang benar saja. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam sakura, kau gila!" Sakura mendengus geli, sedikit dapat menghibur hatinya kalau berkomunikasi dengan pemuda bernama sasori itu.

"Hari ini panas sekali sasori kun , jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi"

"Begitu? Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan, tapi lain kali, jangan pernah mandi dimalam hari lagi. Kau tau, itu bisa menyebabkan patah tulang!" Sakura menahan tawanya. Apa apaan itu? Patah tulang? Dasar sasori bodoh!

"Hihi.. Bukan patah tulang sasori kun , tapi sakit tulang".

"Whatever! Yang penting itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Iya iya sasori kun , aku mengerti"

"Hmm bagus." "Ada apa kau menelponku tengah malam begini sasori kun ?

"Aa.. Itu aku sedang bosan. Jadi aku menelponmu"

"Kemarin malam tidak bisa tidur, malam ini kau bilang bosan, periksakan dirimu ke dokter, siapa tau kau mempunyai kelainan"

"Ckck! Enak saja. Aku memang sedang bosan sakura"

"Hahahaa.. Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Emm.. Apa ya? Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bermain tebak tebakan?"

"Baiklah kalau itu bisa mengurangi rasa bosanmu"

"Yoss! Sekarang siapa yang lebih dulu menebak?"

"Aku saja"

"Oke! Sekarang tebak, ada berapa kaki gajah?"  
Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, pertanyaan bodoh! Semua kaki gajah kan sama. Dasar sasori. Dia selalu bodoh dalam hal permainan.

"Emm.. Kurasa empat"

"Whoaa! Hebat! Kau bisa menebaknya!" Pekik sasori heboh. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah sasori kun , nenek nenek juga dapat menebak pertanyaanmu itu dengan benar"

"Hihihi.. Biarkan saja. Weekk"

"Cih! Sasori no bakaa"  
Sakura mendengus geli, diikuti derai tawa sasori.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu. Namun hal itu justru membuat sakit hati sakura sedikit berkurang.

Sampai saat ini sakura masih heran sasori selalu saja menelponnya ditengah malam. Mengajak nya melakukan hal hal konyol seperti bermain tebak tebakan, bernyanyi bersama , bahkan mengajaknya joget joget diatas kasur. Sasori selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Dan pemuda itu selalu datang disaat sakura membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran king size, seorang wanita beriris lavender tengah bersandar di dada bidang seorang pemuda berambut raven. Wanita itu menggeliat manja sambil memain mainkan jari lentiknya di dada telanjang pemuda itu.

Sang pemuda raven pun mengelus ngelus punggung terbuka gadisnya itu. Mereka baru saja melakukan rutinitas malam mereka.

"Sasuke kun ?" ucap hinata manja

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak segera menikahiku?" sungutnya pura pura kesal. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh polos hinata, lalu menatap matanya dalam.

"Semua butuh proses. Aku harus menyingkirkan pembantu itu, lalu aku akan menikahimu". Ujarnya.

"Kau janji! Pokoknya kau harus segera menyingkirkan wanita jalang itu. Aku tidak mau tau."

"Hn" Hinata tersenyum senang lalu menarik leher sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Sasuke mencium singkat bibir hinata lalu beranjak dari ranjang itu. Membuat hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau mau kemana sasuke kun ? "

"Kedapur. Aku haus" sahut sasuke sambil memakai kimono tidurnya.

"Cepat kembali ya~" ucap hinata dengan nada manja.

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya sasuke menyeringai.

"Mmm mungkin"

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok". Sahut sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar. Menyisakan hinata yang merona ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hahahahahah... Ada ada saja kau sasori kun..! Hahahaha '

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar derai tawa dari dalam kamar sakura.

'Sedang apa dia?' batin sasuke penasaran. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kamar itu. Mencoba menguping apa yang dilakukan sakura didalam kamar .

Bukannya dia peduli, dia tak peduli sama sekali apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu.  
Tapi hanya sebatas ingin tahu saja. Ingat itu, Ingin Tahu. Semakin lama semakin terdengar ledakan tawa sakura.  
Sepertinya dia sedang menelpon.

'Sialan! Jadi dia tidak mendengar percintaan kami tadi?'. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Tok.. Tokk... Tokkk.. !  
Sasuke menggedor gedor pintu kamar sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget saat terdengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan kasar.

Dia masih terdiam di atas kasurnya, tidak berniat membukakan pintu.

"Siapa itu?" Oh, sepertinya sasori juga mendengarnya.

"Sakura?"

"Eh?! A..aku tidak tau sasori kun "

"Apa kau yak-"

"BUKA PINTUNYA PEMBANTU JALANG! KAU INGIN AKU MEMBUNUHMU HAH?!"

Tutt..tuut...tutt... Secepat kilat sakura memutuskan panggilan dari sasori. Lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

.

Cklek

.

BRAAKK!  
sejurus kemudian tubuh sakura sudah terdorong jatuh kelantai. Membuat gadis itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Awhh.."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan didalam sana hah?! Pembantu jalang!" bentak sasuke.

"A..aku tidak melakukan apa apa sasuke kun "

"Cih!" Sasuke mendengus lalu berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan sakura.  
Secepat kilat dia menjambak surai merah muda sakura.

"A..awhh.. Sa..sakit sasuke kun "

"Kau sudah berani membohongiku hn?!"

"T..tidak.. Am..ampun sasuke kun akh!" Sasuke tambah mengeraskan jambakannya, membuat kepala sakura sedikit tertarik kebelakang.

"Sakit? Kau tidak sanggup? Menyerahlah pembantu! Pergilah dari rumah ini!" Sakura menahan air matanya. Matanya menatap tajam sasuke.

"Sakiti aku, dan kalau perlu bunuh saja aku, tapi aku tak akan pernah pergi dari rumah ini sasuke kun ! Tak akan pernah!" kecam sakura

"Bajingan !"  
Brukk.. Sasuke melepas kasar jambakannya. Membuat tubuh sakura terhempas kelantai.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sasuke kun? "

Hinata menghampiri sasuke yang tengah berdiri menatap tajam sakura yang tergeletak dilantai. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, terlihat sakura yang tengah menahan sakit dengan rambut acak acakan.  
Senyum mengejek terpampang nyata diwajah hinata. Dengan cepat dia menggandeng mesra tangan sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu memukulinya, membuat tanganmu kotor saja. Lebih baik kita melanjutkan yang tadi sasuke kun " goda hinata manja, sambil mengecup lembut bibir sasuke. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, tak ingin melihat adegan ciuman itu. Sasuke menarik tangan hinata, membawa gadis itu kembali kekamar.

Sebelum pergi, sakura sempat mendengar hinata mengatainya 'Wanita Jalang' Sesudah kepergian sasuke dan hinata, sakura terduduk dilantai sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kebiasaan nya dari kecil saat dia menahan sakit.

"Hikss..hikss..." Terdengar isakan tertahan dari bibir mungilnya.  
Sakit, sangat sakit.  
Air mata itu tak dapat ditahannya lebih lama lagi. Sampai akhirnya air mata itu merembes dengan derasnya dari pelupuk emarald indah itu.

"Hikss... Kenapa sasuke kun ? Hikss.. Hikss..." Tubuh sakura bergetar hebat. Isakannya semakin keras.

Tak ingin ada yang melihatnya menangis, sakura segera berdiri, menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Menangis sekeras kerasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#Sakura POV

Aku hanya wanita lemah, tak sekuat yang kalian kira.  
Tak setegar yang kalian bayangkan.  
Sanggupkah wanita lemah sepertiku menghadapi semua ini?  
Tuhan.. Tolong aku..  
Kuatkan aku...  
Sungguh, sangat kejam kehidupan yang kau berikan padaku..  
Aku menerimanya..  
Menerima jalan hidup seperti yang kau berikan..  
Tapi aku mohon Tuhan..  
Ajari aku cara untuk bertahan...

#Sakura POV end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hwallowww...  
Minna saannn!  
Selesai sudah chapter 1...  
Gimana ?  
Lanjut kah? Btw ini fanfic pertamanya saya. So, gomen kalau ada kesalahan kata maupun perilaku (?) disana.

Mohon maaf untuk hinata lovers(termasuk aku) karena di cerita ini, karakter hinata terbalik 180 derajat dari aslinya.  
Bagi yang gak tahan, silahkan tinggalkan fic ini.  
Saya tidak ingin anda kecewa dengan ff yang saya buat..

Mengenai ff ini, sebelumnya sudah pernah saya post di akun wattpad. Tapi saya coba post dif ffn.

Ok, Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.  
Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : AU, TYPO bertebaran, alur cepat, dsb.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto (absolutely)

Album Putih© Adinda Kasih

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated © T (M for safe)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter 2~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah berada di taman belakang mension uchiha, menyirami bunga bunga indah yang ditanamnya sendiri sambil bersenandung kecil.

Seorang pembantu rumah, datang menghampiri sakura. Sekilas pembantu itu tersenyum.  
Sakura sangat cantik, baik, ramah, dan sopan. Beruntunglah tuan muda mereka mendapatkan gadis bermahkota pink itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, sakura membalikkan badannya, dan sedikit terkejut melihat salah seorang pembantu rumahnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayame- _san_?" tegur sakura

"Eh?!". Pembantu yang diketahui bernama ayame itu gelagapan.  
"Nyo..nyonya sakura, maaf saya mengagetkan anda"

Sakura tersenyum geli  
"Hihi.. Sepertinya aku yang mengagetkanmu"

Ayame tersenyum kikuk, merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ada apa ayame _san_?" tanya sakura kemudian.

"A..ano nyonya, tuan menyuruh saya memanggil anda"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya.  
"Untuk apa?"

"Kata tuan, ada yang mau dibicarakannya dengan anda," jelas ayame.

"Oh baiklah, aku akan menghampirinya. Dimana dia?"

"Diruang kerjanya nyonya"

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya ayame _san_ " ujar sakura sembari memasang senyum manisnya.

Ayame balas tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan badannya, dan berlalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Krieeett.._

"Kau memanggilku sasuke _kun_?"

Sakura melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan kerja suaminya.  
Tampak sasuke tengah berdiri membelakanginya menatap keluar jendela.

"Hn". Terdengar gumaman dari pemuda emo itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya sakura kemudian.

"Malam ini kaasan dan tousan datang." ucapnya tanpa berniat menatap sakura.

Segurat raut bahagia terpampang di wajah sakura.  
"Benarkah? Sudah lama sekali.. Aku rindu pada mereka" ucapnya berbinar senang.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.  
"Jangan pernah bersikap sok mesra padaku ketika berada didepan kaasan dan tousan"

Kata kata itu penuh dengan penekanan, tak terbantahkan.  
Sakura sedikit meringis mendengarnya.

"Apa aku bagimu sasuke _kun_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke diam. Membuat sakura semakin tak kuasa menahan sakit.  
"Tak bisakah kau memberiku harapan agar kau bisa menganggapku sebagai istrimu?" tanya sakura lagi. Ada sedikit nada tercekat pada suaranya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap sakura.  
Gadis itu..  
Bisa bisanya dia tetap tersenyum menatap orang orang yang berada didekatnya.  
Sementara kejadian tadi malam masih terbayang bayang di pikiran sasuke. Entah kenapa, tapi sasuke merasa sangat jahat malam tadi.  
Biasanya dia tak pernah melukai fisik sakura. Dia hanya menekan batin sakura agar gadis itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Tapi malam tadi? Itu sungguh diluar kendalinya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada otaknya sehingga dia langsung menjambak surai indah istrinya yang diam diam dikaguminya itu.

Secepat itukah gadis itu melupakan sesuatu?

"Sasuke kun ?"

Suara sakura mengagetkan sasuke dari lamunannya.  
Dia menatap tajam sakura.

"Kau hanyalah seorang pembantu! Dan jangan harap aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu" sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan sakura yang berdiri mematung.

 _Tes.._

Sakura tersentak kaget saat air mata nya menetes tiba tiba.  
Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya lalu kembali memasang topeng tegarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari minggu, sakura memutuskan untuk berbelanja perlengkapan dapur yang mulai habis, apalagi hari ini mertuanya mengunjungi mereka.

Sebenarnya , para pembantu dirumah itu sudah mengatakan agar sakura tak perlu repot repot kesupermarket. Biar mereka saja yang belanja. Namun sakura tetap ngotot.  
Akhirnya, dengan ditemani supir pribadi uchiha, sakura berbelanja ke supermarket terdekat.

"Sudah sampai nyonya"

"Ya, kau tunggu disini. Biar aku saja yang masuk"

"Eh?! Tidak bisa nyonya, saya harus ikut."

"Sudahlah aku saja. Tidak apa apa kok".

"Tapi-"

Supir pribadi sakura itu berhenti membantah saat melihat senyuman manis terukir dibibir majikannya seolah mengatakan 'aku baik baik saja'

Mendesah pasrah, akhirnya dia menuruti permintaan nyonya besar uchiha itu.  
"Baiklah nyonya, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi saya segera"

Sakura tersenyum senang  
"Oke boss!". Ucapnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju supermarket.

Supir tadi hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya menatap kepergian sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mentega, tomat, gula, astaga apa lagi? Kenapa aku tidak membawa catatannya sih"

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.  
Dia berniat membeli bahan bahan untuk memasak kue tomat(?) kesukaan suaminya dan ayah mertuanya.

Tapi sakura selalu kalah dalam hal ingatan. Seperti saat ini, dia tak tau apa lagi bahan yang harus diambil.

"Apa lagi yaa?" matanya menyusuri tiap tiap rak bahan makanan disitu.

"Tepung?"

Tiba tiba sebungkus tepung berukuran sedang tergantung tepat didepan wajah sakura.

"Ya ya! Tepung, kau benar!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, sakura menarik bungkus tepung itu dari hadapan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah sakura"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

Buru buru dia membalik badannya, dan tersenyum sumringah saat melihat pemuda yang berdiri tegap didepannya.

"SASORI _KUN_!". Pekik sakura heboh lalu menghambur kepelukan pria tadi.

Sasori terkekeh geli melihat aksi konyol sahabat yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kau sedang apa disini sasori _kun_?". Tanya sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berbelanja"

Sakura mencibir  
"Pria sepertimu berbelanja? Yang benar saja"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku berbelanja? Tidak boleh?"

"Yaa.. Bagaimana ya, kau kan bisa meminta puluhan pembantumu untuk belanja, tidak perlu repot repot seperti ini"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bisa menyuruh ratusan pembantumu untuk berbelanja juga kan? Kenapa kau yang melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik"

"Dan kau tau aku pria mandiri sakura." Sakura tersenyum lebar 

"Kenapa kau tau aku butuh tepung ini sasori kun ?". Tanya sakura sambil menunjuk sebungkus tepung didalam keranjang belanjaannya.

"Karena kau selalu lupa membeli tepung". Balas sasori santai.

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah ingat"

"Karena kau memang memiliki penyakit lupa stadium akhir, sakura". Ujar sasori sambil terkekeh geli.

"Sialan kau bayi merah!"

"Memang, jidat lebar!". Sasori memeletkan lidahnya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat sasori gemas.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu sakura, kau ingin aku menciummu ?" Sakura melototkan matanya, lalu sedetik kemudian dia mencubit pinggang sasori secara beruntun. Membuat sang akasuna itu meringis geli.

"A..awh geli saku.. Ahaha he..hentikan awhh". Racau sasori tak jelas.

"Tidak akan! Rasakan ini!" Sakura tambah melincahkan tangannya menggelitiki sasori. Membuat sasori meringis antara sakit dan geli.

"He..hentikann.. Ahahaha.. Ge-li saku... Sakura ber-henti kalau kau ti..tidak ingin me..melihat sesuatu awwhh.. Sesuatu dibawah sana bangun" Sakura sontak menghentikan aksinya. Lalu menatap horor sasori.

"SASORI MESUUMMM!" teriaknya membahana. Membuat sasori menutup kedua telinganya sambil terkekeh geli. Mereka melanjutkan mengobrol sambil memilih milih bahan belanja. Sampai akhirnya sakura pamit pulang karena sudah terlalu lama dia meninggalkan sang supir yang berada dimobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SAKURA CHANN!" teriakan mikoto uchiha membahana di ruangan keluarga mension sasuke. Fugaku yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus jengkel. 

"Pelankan suaramu mikoto, ini bukan pasar" Mikoto mendelik tak senang kearah fugaku. 

"Kau ini bagaimana fugaku- _kun_ , sudah tiga bulan kita tidak mengunjungi mereka, dan aku sangat merindukan menantu unyu ku, seharusnya kau juga senang!"

Fugaku memutar bola matanya bosan, sangat sulit untuk berdebat dengan mikoto, mempertaruhkan nyawa. 

"Terserah kau sajalah" Baru saja mikoto akan membuka suara saat dua manusia yang sangat dirindukannya turun dari tangga.

"Kaasann!"

"Sakura chan !" Lalu kedua pendamping hidup sang uchiha itu berlari mendekat, saling memeluk erat satu sama lain, melepas kerinduan. Menyisakan dua uchiha yang menatap cengo kearah mereka.

"Whoaa sakura chan, kau tambah manis sajaa". Puji mikoto seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum lebar. 

"Kaasan juga tambah cantikk~"

"Benarkah? Tapi lebih cantikan dirimu" "

"Tidak, aku tidak ada apa apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kaasan"

"Ah kau ini! Kau itu cantik sekali sakura, lihat! Rambutmu mulai panjang. Kaasan suka"

Sakura memasang cengirannya  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin memotongnya kaasan"

"Jangaannn! Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut panjang"

"Kaasan jauh lebih cantik kalaupun aku memanjangkan rambutku sampai ke pinggang"

"Tidak, kau yang cantik"

"Kaasann yang paling cantik.."

"Sudah kubilang ka-"

"Ehemm!". Deheman fugaku berhasil menarik mikoto dan sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

Fugaku menatap kesal dua makhluk yang sedari tadi mengabaikan duo uchiha yang berada disitu.  
Biasalah fugaku, namanya juga perempuan.

"E..eh tousann". Sakura berucap gugup lalu buru buru menyalam fugaku.

Fugaku hanya mendengus pasrah, menerima salam sakura, lalu mengelus puncuk kepala sakura.  
Bagaimanapun juga dia sangat menyayangi menantu kedua nya itu.

"Tousan apa kabar?". Tanya sakura mencairkan suasana

"Baik. Kau baik baik saja dengan sasuke kan?". Tanya fugaku.

Sakura membalik badannya, menatap sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memasang wajah datar uchiha nya.

Gadis itu kembali menatap fugaku sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Tentu saja tousan!"

Fugaku dan mikoto tersenyum bahagia, lalu mereka melanjutkan ngobrol bersama setelah makan malam.

Fugak tampak tengah membicarakan hal serius dengan sasuke, mungkin tentang perusahaan.  
Sedangkan Mikoto dan sakura?  
Kalian bisa tebak hal hal konyol apa saja yang mereka bincangkan.  
Mikoto yang bawel nya gak keturunan dan sakura yang banyak bicara dipertemukan setelah tiga bulan lamanya, bayangkan seperti apa rusuhnya mension sang bungsu uchiha itu.

"Kaasan menginap disini kan?". Tanya sakura.

"Tentu saja sayang, bahkan tousanmu itu menyetujui kalau kami menginap satu minggu disini"

"Wahhh! Asikk.. Aku punya teman ngobrol". Seru sakura girang

Mikoto tersenyum lebar.  
"Bagaimana dengan sasuke? Dia baik padamu kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak.  
Baik? Kata itu terlalu jauh dari kenyataan yang ada.

Sakura tersenyum manis  
"Baik kok kaasan.."

Mikoto kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumannya penuh dengan godaan.  
"Apa tidak ada tanda tanda kehamilann?~"

 _Deg!_

Sakura terkejut.  
Hamil?  
Yang benar saja!  
Jangankan hamil, menyentuh nya saja sasuke tidak pernah.  
Bahkan sakura masih perawan sekarang.

"Sakura?"

Suara mikoto mengagetkan sakura dari khayalannya.  
"Emm.. Kaasan memang ingin punya cucu ya?"

"Tentu saja sakura, apalagi dari kalian berdua, kyaaa.. Cucu ku itu pasti sangat imuttt~"

Sakura menatap lirih raut kebahagiaan mikoto.  
 _'Maafkan aku kaasan, mungkin itu tak akan pernah terjadi'_ batinnya sedih.

"Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu."

"Eh? T..tidak kok kaasan"

Mikoto merasa ada yang aneh dari sakura. Apa kata katanya tadi menyinggung sakura?

"Emm.. Kaasan tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu sakura, jangan terlalu dipaksakan kalau belum saatnya kau hamil. Maafk-"

"Tidak kok kaasan! Tidak sama sekali! Aku tak merasa tersinggung". Potong sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaa, hal yang wajar bukan? Seorang ibu yang ingin cepat cepat menimang cucu dari anak-anaknya?". Ujar sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia, lalu menarik sakura kedalam pelukannya.  
"Kau menantuku yang paling aku sayangi sakura". Bisik mikoto tersenyum lembut.

Diseberang sofa sana, tampak kedua uchiha tengah menatap sakura dan mikoto dengan tatapan yang berbeda  
Fugaku menatap lembut kearah sakura.  
Sedangkan sasuke? Tatapannya sukar untuk dijelaskan.

"Dia gadis yang baik"

Ucapan fugaku membuat sasuke menolehkan kepanya menatap sang ayah yang tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari istri dan menantunya itu.

Fugaku menoleh kearah sasuke.  
"Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkannya"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dalam hati mendengar perkataan fugaku.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal padamu"

"Apa?"

"Jaga sakura, lindungi dia dengan penuh kasih sayang, jangan pernah menyakiti hatinya. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melakukannya"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tau kalau fugaku tak suka dibantah. Apa yang terlontar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu adalah perintah yang harus dilaksanakan.

"Ya, tousan". Jawabnya singkat.

Fugaku tersenyum tulus,  
"Aku sangat tau sifat wanita seperti sakura. Dia hampir sama dengan mikoto"

Sasuke menatap ayahnya seolah bertanya 'apa itu?'

Fugaku kembali tersenyum  
"Wanita berhati malaikat. Jaga perasaan wanita seperti mereka. Memang saat kau menyakiti hatinya, dia akan diam terus menerus. Namun saat dia sudah tak sanggup lagi, kau akan sangat menyesal"

"Kenapa?". Tanya sasuke

"Karena dia akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Dan ketika dia memutuskan akan meninggalkanmu, jangan pernah harap dia akan kembali. Hatinya akan tertutupi oleh kebencian yang mendalam. Hanya cintalah yang mampu membuka hatinya kembali.".

Sasuke menatap fugaku yang tengah menatap mikoto lembut.

"Dari mana tousan tau?". Tanya nya kemudian.

"Karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya sasuke. Sakit, sangat sakit, dan aku tidak ingin anakku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Fugaku tersenyum kepada sasuke lalu melangkah menghampiri sakura dan mikoto yang sedang tertawa bersama.

Sasuke termenung ditempat. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.  
Namun yang pasti, tiba tiba rasa takut menyelubungi hatinya.  
Entah apa, namun dia mencoba untuk menepis perasaan itu. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam kedua Fugaku dan Mikoto menginap dirumah sasuke. Rencana nya , besok si sulung uchiha yang tak lain adalah UchihaItachi beserta istri dan anaknya akan datang berkunjung kerumah Sasuke. Sakura amat sangat senang sekali, dengan begitu, dia jadi banyak teman ngobrol dan besok, rumah itu akan penuh dengan kegaduhan kegaduhan kecil. Apalagi dengan datangnya Kinta, anak dari Itachi dan Konan, ohh pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sedangkan sasuke?  
Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pria tampan itu di belakang rumahnya.  
Sasuke terlihat memijit mijit pelipis nya, serta handphone yang sedari tadi melekat dengan setia di telinganya.  
Pria raven itu tampak tengah bertelponan dengan seseorang.

 _"Aku tau, mengertilah hinata"_

Yakk! Sepertinya sibungsu uchiha itu tengah berbicara atau lebih tepatnya bertekak dengan gadis idamannya hyuga hinata.

"..."

 _"Hn. Tapi kau harus mengerti, aku hanya butuh pengertianmu!"._ Suara sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"..."

Tampak sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya terkejut. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis hyuga itu.

" _Jangan cari masalah hinata"_

"..."

" _Aku tidak membelanya!"_

"..."

 _"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!"_

"..."

 _"Aku hanya tak ingin ada keributan_ , _kau tau seperti apa sifat kedua orang tuaku_ "

"..."

 _"Jangan bercanda!"_

"..."

 _"Kubilang, jangan lakukan itu hinata_!". Terdengar nada panik dari sasuke.

"..."

" _Tidak! Kau tidak bo-"_

 _ **Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuut...**_

"Halo? Hinata?!"

Sasuke menatap sambungan handphone nya yang sudah terputus, sedetik kemudian, dia melemparkan handphone nya kelantai lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aarrrrgghhhh!".

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menetralisir kadar emosionalnya.

"Sasuke kun " Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Apa maumu?!"

Sakura tampak gelagapan sendiri.

"Aa.. Itu tousan dan kaasan menyuruhmu ke ruang keluarga"

"Pasti kau yang mengadukan aku sedang berada disini kan?!". Tuduh sasuke.

"T..tidak sasuke kun , aku juga tadi tidak tau kalau kau disini". Ucap sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cihh! Dasar wanita pembohong!". Kecam sasuke lalu beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya. Menyisakan sakura yang tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang keluarga, tampak Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ahahaha! Kau benar fugaku kun , kinta itu sangat menggemaskan, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya besok"

"Ya, aku juga. Kira kira, umurnya sudah berapa tahun ya?"

"Astaga! Kakek macam apa kau ini fugaku _kun_ ! Umur cucumu sendiri kau tidak mengingatnya? Keterlaluan!"

"Itu sudah sangat lama mikoto, sudah dua tahun"

"Iya , tap-"

"Tousan kaasan"  
Mikoto menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat sasuke tengah mengambil tempat duduk di seberang sofa.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya fugaku.

"Menelpon klien". Jawab sasuke

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sakura mana?"

"Aku disini kaasan, tousan"  
Sakura muncul dengan senyuman manisnya. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping mikoto.

"Loh, kenapa duduk disini? Itu disamping sasuke masih lebar". Jelas mikoto.  
Sakura menatap sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke mikoto.

"Aku masih ingin berdekatan dengan kaasan.. Hehee."  
Mikoto tersenyum lebar, sambil mengacak ngacak rambut sakura.

 ** _Ting tong.._**

Tiba tiba bel rumah itu berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya". Ucap sakura lalu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

 _Cklek.._

Seketika , emerald indah sakura membulat tak percaya. Didepannya berdiri seorang wanita cantik dan seksi yang sangat dikenalnya. Wanita itu menatap angkuh kepadanya.

"Mana sasuke?". Ucap wanita itu to the point

"Didalam.". Jawab sakura singkat. Tanpa disuruh, wanita itu langsung menerobos masuk, ingin Sakura mencegatnya, namun dia tak mau membuat kerusuhan.

"Mikoto samaa !". Teriak Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menghambur kepelukan Mikoto.  
Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya, hampir saja dia berdiri saking kagetnya ketika Hinata datang tak diundang.

'Sialan! Nekat sekali dia'. Batin sasuke.

Fugaku mengernyitkan dahinya heran, siapa gadis itu? Teman Mikoto kah?  
Mikoto juga tak kalah herannya saat seorang gadis berambut hampir sama dengannya datang dan memeluknya erat. Seperti teman lama yang baru berjumpa. Anehnya, Mikoto tidak mengenal gadis itu.  
Hinata melepas pelukannya, lalu duduk merapat disamping Mikoto.

"Mikoto _sama_ apa kabar?". Tanyanya sok akrab.

"Baik". Jawab mikoto singkat.

 _"_ Mikoto _sama_ masih ingat padaku?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Emm.. Tidak. Siapa kau?"

Gubrakk!  
(Author: Ahh hinata, kalau itu aku, aku bakal bunuh diri saat itu juga)

"Dia sekretarisku kaasan, namanya Hyuga Hinata". Sasuke menimpali.

"Oh". Mikoto hanya ber 'oh' ria.  
Pandangan mikoto tertuju pada pakaian yang digunakan oleh hinata. Extra mini sekali.  
Gadis itu menggunakan dress mini berwarna hitam yang amat ketat, batasnya pun cuma sampai sejengkal dari atas lutut. Sehingga menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Jujur saja, mikoto tidak terlalu suka gadis yang berpakaian seperti itu. Dia lebih suka gadis yang berpakaian biasa saja. Baginya itu lebih sopan.  
Dalam hati, mikoto bersyukur karena tuhan memberikannya menantu seperti sakura yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan gadis disampingnya ini.  
Berbicara tentang sakura, kemana dia? Mikoto menyusuri pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan mencari sakura.  
Akhirnya dia melihat sakura yang tengah berdiri mematung disudut ruangan seperti orang bodoh.

"Sakura chan ! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Sini duduk". Pekik Mikoto sambil menepuk nepuk sofa disamping kirinya.  
Sakura tersentak kaget, lalu buru buru mengangguk sembari berjalan menghampiri ibu mertuanya.

"Nah, begitu". Mikoto tersenyum senang sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. Sekilas Sakura menatap kearah Hinata yang berada disamping kanan Mikoto. Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Begini mikoto sama , bolehkah aku malam ini menginap disini?" tanya hinata  
Kata-kata hinata sukses membuat sepasang onyx dan emerald itu seakan keluar dari tempatnya. Sasuke memandang nya tajam, namun hinata mengacuhkannya.

"Emm.. Bagaimana ya? Tanya sasuke saja". Ucap mikoto.

"Boleh ya sasuke ku- sasuke san". Pinta hinata memelas. Oh ayolah, tanpa diminta pun, sang uchiha pasti akan menerimanya.

"Hn". Ucap sasuke

"Yeayy!" pekik hinata girang.

"Kenapa kau ingin menginap disini?"  
Perkataan dingin yang terlontar dari bibir fugaku berhasil membungkam mulut Sasuke,Hinata,Mikoto dan Sakura.  
Fugaku menatap hinata penuh dengan kecurigaan.  
Oh ayolah, dia seorang uchiha fugaku, tak sebodoh itu dia bisa dibohongi.

"Mmm.. Apartement ku sedang direnovasi Fugaku sama ". Ucap Hinata takut.  
Fugaku menatap tajam ada yang aneh.  
Namun karena Mikoto menegur tatapannya, akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan Hinata untuk menginap.  
Mereka mengobrol bersama, sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur diikuti Mikoto dan Fugaku.  
Merasa sudah tak ada orang lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju kolam renang dibelakang rumahnya.

Sesampainya dikolam renang ..

"Apaan sih sasuke kun ? Aku tau kau menginginkannya, sabar sedikit kenapa sih?!". Ucap hinata.

"Kau gila! Kenapa kau kesini?!"  
Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, sasuke kun , memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya nya manja sambil mengalungkan lengannya dileher sasuke.

"Iya aku tau! Tapi tak harus seperti ini! Kau tidak melihat tatapan tousan tadi hah?!"  
Hinata mendengus jengkel

"Ayolah sasuke kun , itu semua tak penting, kau tau? Aku hampir gila karena sehari saja tak bercinta denganmu!"  
Sasuke diam. Menatap hinata.

"Dan sekarang, kita sudah mempunyai kesempatan itu". Bisik hinata lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sasuke. Melumat dengan rakus bibir seksi sasuke yang sangat membuatnya gila.

Awalnya sasuke hanya diam, namun tak berapa lama, dia membalas ciuman hinata tak kalah panas.  
Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, tangan hinata menjambak pelan rambut sasuke agar memperdalam ciumannya.  
Tangan sasuke pun tak tinggal diam, dia meraba raba gundukan milik hinata. Meremasnya kuat. Membuat hinata mengerang nikmat.

"Nghh.. Sasuke..kunn"  
Sasuke tambah meluncurkan aksinya, membuat mereka berdua hanyut dalam kenikmatan duniawi.

Dibalik pintu sana, seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan tidak sengaja melihat adegan panas antara suaminya dengan wanita lain.  
Sakura menutup mulut, menahan pekikan nya. Tak menyangka kalau dia melihat langsung adegan itu.  
Bayangkan, mendengar desahan yang mereka buat saja sudah membuat hati sakura teriris iris. Apalagi melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.  
Ohh sungguh, Tuhan sangat tidak adil padanya.  
Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dengan masih menutup mulutnya.

 _Tess_..

 _Tes.._

 _Tess.._

Sakura menahan isakannya. Emerald nya sudah basah karena air mata. Ingin sekali dia menjerit sekuat tenaga. Namun dia tak sanggup melakukannya.

"Hikss.." Isakan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.  
Tak tahan dengan siksaan yang dia rasakan, sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya.  
Sesampainya dikamar, dia mengunci pintu, lalu masuk kedalam selimut. Memeluk bantal kesayangannya dan mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Hikss... Hiksss..., Kau kejam Tuhan...! Hikss... Tak bisa..hikss.. Tak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit kebahagiaan sajaa?! Hikss... Ini tidak adil... Hikss..."  
Sakura menangis sejadi jadinya, sampai dia lelah, dan rasa kantuk membawanya kealam mimpi.  
Sakura tertidur dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari pelupuk emerald nya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, kicau burung bersaut sautan dengan merdunya.  
Sakura menggeliat dalam selimut, merasakan cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya.

"Ngghhh.. Hoaammm"

Sakura menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan ototnya.  
Entah perasaannya saja, tapi kedua matanya seperti tak terbuka seluruhnya.  
Sakura segera kekamar mandi, berkaca.

"Astaga! Mataku bengkak. Bagaimana inii.."  
Sakura mengucek ngucek matanya, bagaimana tidak bengkak? Dia menangis sepuasnya tadi malam. Sampai lelah dan tertidur.

"Fuihhh.. Apa boleh buat" ucapnya pasrah lalu masuk kedalam bath up, merendamkan tubuhnya.  
Selesai mandi, sakura langsung turun kedapur. Didapur, tampak mikoto tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou kaasann!"

"Eh?! Sakura chan ! Ohayouu". Balas mikoto girang.

"Kaasan masak apa?"

"Oh ini, sup tomat kesukaan tousan sama suami mu" balas mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Tousan sudah bangun?"

"Sudah, tapi tadi katanya dia ingin olahraga keliling mension, ada ada saja tousanmu itu"  
Sakura terkikik geli

"Tak boleh berkata seperti itu kaasan, bagaimana pun juga, tousan itu kan lelaki pujaan kaasan" goda sakura. Sedangkan Mikoto tersipu malu.

"Huss! Sudah sudah! Ada ada saja kau ini"  
Sakura tertawa ngakak.

"Oh iya, sasuke sudah bangun?". Tanya mikoto.  
Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tidak tau.

"Loh?! Kau ini bagaimana, kalian kan tidur seranjang, masa kau tidak tahu suami mu sudah bangun atau belum"  
Kena kau sakura! Astaga! Ingin sekali sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya saat itu juga, bagaimana dia bisa tak ingat kalau mikoto menganggap dia dan sasuke tidur seranjang. Dasar bodoh.

"Eh?! Mm.. Belum kaasan, tadi waktu aku bangun, dia masih tidur, tapi sekarang aku tidak tau"

"Ohh.. Begitu." Sakura mendesah lega

'Untung kaasan tidak curiga' batinnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu kaasan?"

"Ya, tolong kau letakkan sup ini di meja makan"

"Ha'i !"  
Akhirnya mereka menyiapkan sarapan bersama. Tak berapa lama mereka menyiapkan sarapan, tiba tiba sebuah suara melengking mengagetkan mikoto dan sakura da-

 _ **"Obaa chaann ! Onee chan !"**_

Mikoto dan sakura menoleh bersamaan,

"Kinta kun !". Pekik mereka girang.

Bocah berumur empat tahun itu langsung menerjang tubuh mikoto.

"Kinta rindu baa chann!". Pekiknya sambil memeluk leher mikoto.

Mikoto terkekeh geli.  
"Baa chan juga rindu sama kinta kunn .."  
Kinta melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum menatap sakura.

"Onee chann!"  
Sakura berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan keponakannya itu.

"Kinta _kun_ , kau semakin tampan". Ucapnya.

Bocah berambut ungu dan bermodel seperti rambut itachi itu tersenyum lebar.

"Nee chan juga cantikk". Pujinya.  
Sakura mencubit gemas pipi chubby kinta, lalu menariknya dalam gendongan.

"Tousan dan kaasan kinta mana?"

"Itu!".

Sepasang suami istri dengan senyum mengembang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"kinta kun, jangan merepotkan sakura baa chan. Kau berat". Ujar sang istri yang tak lain adalah konan.

"Ah, tak apa konan nee, kinta ringan kok, dan dia menggemaskann~" sahut sakura sambil menciumi pipi kinta.  
Konan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, lalu berjalan memeluk mikoto.

"Apa kabar kaasan?". Tanyanya  
Mikoto tersenyum, mengelus punggung itachi lembut.

"Kaasan baik, kalian juga baik baik saja kan?"  
Itachi melepaskan pelukannya sembari mengangguk

"Sangat baik"  
Konan tersenyum lalu memeluk ibu mertuanya itu.

"Maafkan kami ya kaasan, tidak sempat mengunjungi kalian."  
Mikoto mengusap pelan rambut konan.

"Iya sayang, tak apa. Kalian bahagia saja kaasan sudah sangat senang"

"Woahh.! Sakura chann, kau tambah manis sajaa". Pekik itachi.  
Oh ayolah, walaupun dia sudah mempunyai seorang anak, kebiasaan cerewet nya tak pernah hilang.

Sakura tersipu malu  
"Iya itachi kun, adik iparmu ini tambah manis dan cantik saja". Timpal konan.

"Nah! Apa kaasan bilang! Kau tidak percaya sih sakura chan!". Tambah mikoto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.  
Hal itu membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Ada apa ribut ribut disini?"

"OJII SAN !". Kinta berlari menghampiri fugaku yang tampak kaget.

"Eh?! Kinta?"

"Ojii san! Mana hadiah ulang tahunku?". Protes kinta sambil memeluk fugaku.

Fugaku tersenyum senang, melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengacak ngacak surai ungu cucunya.

"Kinta mau apa? Biar jii san belikan"  
Onyx Kinta berbinar senang.

"Emm.. Aku mau pesawat terbang dan helikopter!"  
Fugaku terkekeh

"Oke nanti jii san belikan" ucapnya.

Kinta menghambur kepelukan fugaku sembari mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Tousan". Itachi menghampiri fugaku lalu menjunjung telapak tangan pria itu. Fugaku balas menepuk nepuk punggung itachi

"Kalian baik baik saja disana kan?"

"Ya tousan. Ini semua Berkat doa kaasan dan tousan". Ujar itachi seraya tersenyum

"Emm... Yasudah, lebih baik kita sarapan bersama saja, nanti makanan nya keburu dingin lagi". Ucap mikoto.

Mereka semua mengangguk lalu menuju meja makan bersama.

"Sakura! Bangunkan sasuke agar ikut makan bersama!" pekik mikoto.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.  
Membangunkan Sasuke?  
Bagaimana mungkin, Sasuke saja tidur dikamar lain bersama wanita nya.

"Tapi kaasan, aku harus memindahkan makanan ini ke meja makan" elak sakura.

"Sudahlah, kalau memindahkannya, kaasan akan menyuruh para pembantu. Sekarang bangunkan sasuke"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah, lalu berjalan menuju kamar sasuke dengan hati berdebar debar.

Didalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, tampak sasuke tengah menindih hinata.  
Menyatukan tubuh mereka untuk mencapai kepuasan.

"Nghh.. Ahh sasuke kun, teruss.. Ahh". Hinata meracau tak jelas.  
Peluh keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, namun tak menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"S..sasuke.. Aku..h mau.. Keluarr"

"Hnnhh"

"Kitaa.. Ahh kita keluarkan bersama yaahh"

Tokk.. Tokk.. Tokk..

"Cih! Siapa itu.. S..sasukehh kun?". Tanya hinata jengkel, pasalnya, dia sudah akan mencapai orgasme nya tadi.  
Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"S..sasuke kun, kau didalam? Bu..buka pintunya"  
Terdengar suara gugup dari luar pintu.

 **Deg!**

Entah setan apa, sasuke langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya mendengar suara itu.  
Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau berhenti sasuke kun?!" protesnya.

"Hn. Aku harus membuka pintu". Ucap sasuke hendak beranjak pergi. Namun tangan hinata lebih dulu menahannya.

"Apa apaan kau?! Kau menghentikan semua ini demi membukakan pintu untuk wanita jalang itu ?!"

"Hanya sebentar"

"Tidak boleh! Kau tetap disini!"

Sasuke menatap tajam hinata, membuat gadis beriris lavender itu menciut.

" . " kecam sasuke penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

Pria raven itu segera turun dari ranjang, memakai kimono handuk nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Menyisakan hinata yang menatapnya tajam.

 _ **Tookkk... Tookk..! Tookk...!**_

.

Cklek

.

"SASUKE KUN , KAU DIDA- EHH?!"

Sakura memotong pekikannya, saat melihat sepasang kaki sasuke, kenapa bias? tentu saja, sedari tadi gadis pinky itu mengetuk pintu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang onyx khas milik sasuke yang menatapnya heran, sakura terpaku sejenak, menatap indahnya pesona suaminya itu.

"Apa?!". Tanya sasuke dingin.

"Eh?! Aa.. Itu.. Emm.. "

"Bicara yang jelas pembantu!"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya lalu berkata dengan tempo yang cepat

"Kaasanmenyuruhmukeruangmakanuntuksarapanbersamasasukekun"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
'Sial! Apa yang ku katakan?!'

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap wajah sakura yang menggelikan saat itu.

"Taukah kau apa gunanya tanda titik dan koma?!" ucap sasuke dingin.

"G..gomen". Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang dikatakan kaasan?"

"Kaasan bilang, kau ditunggu dimeja makan untuk sarapan bersama, i..itachi nii dan konan nee juga sudah ada disini". Ucap sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tampak terkejut  
"Mereka sudah disini?!" ulangnya

"Y..ya mm sudah mm di mm sini..". Gumam sakura tak jelas.

"Angkat kepalamu pembantu! Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu!". Sasuke tampak kesal. Sakura buru buru mengangkat kepalanya.

"Go..gomen". Ucapnya lagi.

"Jadi seka-"

Grebb..

"Akhh!"

"WANITA JALANG! DASAR PENGGANGGU! TAUKAH KAU TELAH MENGGANGGU AKTIFITAS KU DENGAN SASUKE KUN?!"  
Hinata dengan tiba tiba menjambak rambut sakura, membuat sang empunya merintih kesakitan

Sasuke tampak membulatkan matanya kaget.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan hinata?!". Ucap sasuke.

"Aku akan memberinya perhitungan sasuke kun, kau! Rasakan ini!"

"Akhh! S..sakit.. ". Rintih sakura saat hinata memperkeras jambakannya.

"Hentikan Hinata!". Bentak sasuke sambil menghempaskan kasar tangan hinata yang tadi menjambak rambut sakura.  
Hinata menatap tak percaya apa yang dilakukan sasuke.

"K..kau.. Membelanyaa?!"  
Sasuke mendesah frustasi.

"Aku tidak membelanya!"

"Kau membelanya!"

"Pakai otakmu hinata! Ini rumahku, dan sekarang orang tuaku berada dirumah ini! Bersikap lah lebih baik! Jangan buat masalah!". Bentak sasuke.  
Hinata mendengus jengkel, menatap tajam sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menghentakkan kakinya masuk kembali kekamar sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah sakura. Gadis itu tampak sedang menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Namun sasuke tau, bahwa gadis itu tengah mati matian menahan tangisnya.

"Aku akan segera kebawah". Sasuke berucap dingin lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya,  
Surai merah mudanya tampak berantakan dan matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menahan air matanya.  
Ayolah, sekali saja dia berkedip, cairan bening itu akan merembes keluar dari emerald nya.

'Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menangis sakura, kau kuat. Ya! Kau pasti kuat. Bertahanlah'.  
Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia bergegas ke ruang makan. Bergabung dengan keluarga besar uchiha.  
.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan tampak sedikit ribut, dikarenakan bocah kecil itachi yang sedari tadi mengoceh ngoceh.

Sesekali membuat orang orang yang berada disitu tertawa melihatnya.

Sasuke sendiri tampak tengah makan dengan hikmat. Disamping kiri nya ada hinata dan disamping kanannya ada sakura.

Awalnya, gadis bermata sehijau daun itu tak mau duduk disampingnya, namun karena paksaan dari mikoto, akhirnya sakura pasrah dan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan ibu mertuanya itu.

Hinata sesekali tampak mengobrol dengan akrab/sok akrab bersama konan.

"Kaasaann~" tiba tiba kinta menarik lengan konan.  
Konan menoleh.

"Apa sayang?"

"Kenapa susu tante hinata lebih besar dari pada milik kaasan~". Ucapnya polos.

GEDUBRAAKK!

Sontak semua pasang mata mengarah ke bocah kecil itu dengan tatapan melotot.

"Uhukk..uhukk..".

Sasuke dan Sakura tesedak bersamaan,  
Mikoto menganga lebar.  
Fugaku menatap tak percaya, dan  
Itachi tetap santai memakan makanannya. Santai?  
Konan tampak gelagapan, sedangkan hinata menatap tajam kinta yang juga balas menatapnya tajam.

Oh hinata, jangan melawan anak kecil, nanti kau yang kena imbasnya.

"Ja..jangan berkata se..se..seperti itu kinta, kata kata itu dilarang.. Sayangg". Ujar konan sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tapi kan susu kaasan harus lebih besar dari pada tante genit itu". Rajuk kinta.

"D..dari mana kau tau kata kata seperti itu ki..kinta kun". Sahut konan.

"TOUSAN!". Pekiknya sambil menunjuk kearah itachi.  
Tak butuh satu detik, sontak semua pasang mata menatap horor kearah itachi.

Itachi hanya nyengir kuda.

"Memang nya ke-"

"Tosan bilang padaku, bahwa susu kaasan adalah susu yang paling besar didunia". Sambung nya lagi.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan ledakan tawanya.  
Begitupun sasuke, dia terkikik sebentar, lalu kembali kewujud aslinya

"Ehem! Sudah sudah. Kinta, jii san tidak ingin mendengar kinta berkata seperti itu lagi. Jangan dengarkan omong kosong tousanmu itu. Dia sudah gila". Fugaku buka suara.

Kinta menatap sang kakek lalu mengangguk paham.  
"Baik ojii san"

"Nah begitu, sekarang habiskan makanan kalian". Mikoto menimpali.

Itachi terkekeh geli. Mengabaikan tatapan horor konan kepadanya.  
Senang kau itachi heh?  
Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan bersama dengan kebisuan.  
.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, keluarga besar uchiha tengak duduk dan mengobrol bersama di ruang tamu.  
Mikoto dan dua menantunya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.  
Begitupun Fugaku dan Itachi.  
Sedangkan sasuke?

Di pekarangan taman itu tampak seorang gadis bermata lavender tengah bergelayut manja dilengan pemuda berambut raven.

"Sasuke kun, nanti kalau kita menikah, kau ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya hinata manja.

"Terserah kau saja" balas sasuke.  
Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin punya anak perempuan dan laki laki."

"Itu juga bagus". Sambung sasuke.  
Hinata tersenyum senang, lalu menarik leher sasuke, mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"S..sasuke kun, kamarr"

"Hn"

Sasuke semakin melancarkan aksinya, tangannya mulai menyusup masuk kedalam baju hinata,  
Namun, belum sempat dia mencapai gundukan itu

"ONII CHAANN!"

Pekikan nyaring dari bocah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah UchihaKinta mengagetkan sepasang manusia itu.  
Refleks sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. Merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Cih!" hinata mendengus kesal.  
Kinta langsung berlari kearah sasuke. Menarik narik celana sasuke minta digendong.  
Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat keponakannya itu kedalam gendongannya.

Hinata mencibir dan menatap tajam kearah anak itachi itu.  
Kinta balas menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ada apa kinta?". Tanya sasuke.  
Kinta mengalungkan lengannya dileher sasuke.

"Oniisan kenapa disini bersama tante genit ini?! Lebih baik disana, sama onee chan dan semuanya!"

"Apa apaan kau?! Sasuke akan tetap disini bersamaku!". Kecam hinata tajam.

"Tidak! Onii san akan ikut kesana bersama onee chan!". Balas kinta tak kalah tajam.

"Sasuke kun akan tetapi disini!

"Onii san akan kesana!"

"Disini!"

"Disanaa!,"

"Disi-"

"DIAM!" bentak sasuke.

Hinata dan Kinta diam berjama'ah mendengar bentakan sasuke. Sasuke menoleh tajam kepada hinata

"Mengalahlah pada anak kecil hinata, aku akan kesana".  
Hinata melongo tak percaya,  
Kinta tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap hinata.

"Tapi sasuke-"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi, aku hanya sebentar, bersiaplah. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"  
Sasuke berucap datar lalu membawa kinta dalam gendongannya pergi dari taman itu.

Hinata menatap duo uchiha itu tajam, penuh kejengkelan.  
Terlebih lagi kinta yang menjulurkan lidah kepadanya dari balik punggung sasuke.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

.  
#Tbc

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Holla minna~! Gomen authornya ngaret . Gomen juga jika feelnya gak dapet.**

 **Nah, sebelumnya ada beberapa masalah antara hubungan aku dan dia (?) (Read : ffn)**

 **Jadi, sebelumnya ff ini udah di update, tapi pas di check setelah satu jam lebih kok gak ada ya? Padahal biasanya setengah jam udah muncul. Trus sekalinya ada hanya kebaca setengah. Setengahnya lagi hilang. hiks.**

 **So, bagi yang gak bisa dibaca/ kepotong, kasih tau ayem ya.**

 **Kalau gak bisa dibaca, ada beberapa cara:**

 **1\. Kalo belom kebuka part-nya, silahkan dikeluarin dulu beberapa menit.**  
 **2\. Kalo masih belum kebuka/kepotong coba jangan dibaca dulu.**  
 **3\. Kalo masih gak keliatan, coba di log out (bagi yang pakai account ffn) lalu log in lagi.**  
 **4\. Kalo masih kaga bisa juga?! Ambil aer seember, kasih garem, kecap, saos, sambel. Aduk-aduk. Celupin dah tuh hape. Selesai.**

 **Nah, itu dia beberapa tips dari author. Semua bermanfaat bagi kalian semua.**

 **Regards,**  
 **Zee.**


End file.
